


Stigmata

by gaywrongs



Series: loonathedrabble [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Dystopia, F/F, Lovers To Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: Yves was the hemisphere’s most infamous anarchist. Leader of the new age revolution. Vigilante hero, if you asked the people; mass murderer, if you asked the government.Fortunately, Yves only ever listened to the people.Unfortunately, the government still thought they had a say.





	Stigmata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansrival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansrival/gifts).



> title from grandson's song of the same name!

Sooyoung had decided to stop being Sooyoung when the world had decided to go to shit.

A few underhanded deals, propaganda hacks, and gunshot wounds later, Sooyoung had decided to stop being Sooyoung and start being Yves.

Yves was the hemisphere’s most infamous anarchist. Leader of the new age revolution. Vigilante hero, if you asked the people; mass murderer, if you asked the government.

Fortunately, Yves only ever listened to the people.

Unfortunately, the government still thought they had a say.

“You’re done, Yves.” Special government forces agent Soul shouted through gritted teeth. “Give it up. I don’t want to kill you, but I will if I have to.”

Yves let out a bark of laughter, which quickly turned into a grunt of pain as Soul twisted her arm harder behind her back. That was a cheap move. Yves was pretty sure she had dislocated that shoulder after the fall from the fourth floor. To be fair, Soul had taken most of that impact; Yves had used the surprise from her crazy maneuver to her advantage, and twisted their bodies as they fell amidst shattered glass so that the agent would hit the ground first.

Soul had only taken a moment to leap up and tackle Yves to the cement. Yves had underestimated the perks of the government’s genetic experiments.

She did know, however, that the experiments had only messed with Soul’s physiology, and not her mind. Specifically her memories.

“So kill me, Jinsol. Say I offed myself before you could bring me in. Make it all end where it was supposed to, back then in Seoul.”

She didn’t let Soul recover from her moment of hurt.

She wrenched her arm backwards, into Soul, ignoring the way her shoulder screamed. She spun, using her body’s momentum to drive an elbow right to Soul’s temple. The agent crumpled onto the rubble around them.

Yves decided to allow herself a moment, just one, to be Sooyoung, and looked sadly down at the pale face she used to wake up every morning to see.

Then she slipped away into the shadows, Yves once again.


End file.
